i love rock'n'roll
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella's just hanging out when her friends convince her to go flirt with random strangers. What happens when the guy Bella picks turns out to be a gorgeous green-eyed guy that might just capture her heart? One shot! R&R !


**A/n: hey guyss! So i was listening to my ipod and a reaalllly old song came on. It was I love Rocl'n'Roll(: hahaha I listened to it cuz it's a classic and I thought of a perfect one-shot story idea. Ive been wanting to do a one shot for a while and this just seemed perfect so here goes! Hope ya love it(:**

**~rosalie**

Bella POV

"Oh My God! Don't you guys ever need to come up for air?" I asked. I was sitting there watching my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, mack on their boyfriends, one being my brother. We were at TC39, or Teen Club 39. It was an old- fashioned club for teens ages 15-19. The three of us have gone every Saturday night since we turned 15, and now they brought their boyfriends in on the tradition. It was my favorite place to be, especially on somewhat warm summer nights like tonight. They had good music and fake drinks- it was just an altogether awesome place to hang out. Alice laughed and pulled away from Jasper to look at me.

"Bella, you need a boyfriend desperately." She said with a small giggle as she got off of Jasper's lap. She took a seat in between him and me and just kept talking. I realized I shouldn't have interrupted. She could talk forever- I should have just let the kissing continue. As she talked I looked to my right to find Rose and Emmett still sucking off each other's faces. It was still weird for me to watch my best friend totally in love with my adopted brother. I sighed and turned back to listen to the end of Alice's long monologue. "You know what I'm talking about? A really nice, sweet, good lookin' boy." I sighed.

"Like who Alice?" I asked. She perked up when I spoke because my words meant I was actually considering. She started to scan the room and as I watched her I saw her eyes land on a certain spot and light up.

"Like him!" she said with a smile. I followed her eyes and gasped at what I saw. Dancing there by the record machine was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was tall with a slight build, with a mess of untidy, bronze-colored hair. He looked effortlessly cool in ripped jeans and a gray designer sweater. I knew he must have been about 17- the same age as me. I could swear my mouth dropped open because I heard four laughs behind me. I turned back to find that Rose and Emmett had stopped kissing and were now in on the conversation. I blushed at my reaction to the guy.

"I- I don't know." I said looking down at the table.

"Awwh c'mon Bella!" Rose said. I looked up at her. "A little flirting can't do any harm." She said with a wink. Alice laughed and I really thought it over. What was the harm in talking to him? Even though he was way out of my league I thought 'what the hay?' I stood up from the table, and turned to walk down the spiral staircase to go to the first level, hearing gasps behind me. I had to admit, usually I wasn't this brave, but tonight I felt like I wanted a little fun. As I got closer to the guy I thought of what to say. Finally it came to me. I was going to quote one of my favorite songs. I pulled a dime out of my pocket. Perfect. I walked up to him, ignoring his friend's whistling, and tossed the dime to him.

"I love rock'n'roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby." I said with a wink. I then turned and took a step away, but a hand reached and grabbed mine, pulling me back. I smiled to see that it was the gorgeous guy. He was smiling he most amazing crooked smile right back at me.

"I love rock'n'roll too, so come and take your time and dance with me." He said in a soft velvet voice, finishing the verse of the song. I smiled as he put on a rock song and pulled me to the dance floor. When he wasn't looking I looked back up to my table to see Alice and Rose giving me thumbs up and Emmett and Jasper laughing. When we got to the exact middle of the dance floor he released my hand and started dancing. With a sigh I began dancing too. I thought that I was a terrible dancer, but Alice and Rose repeatedly told me I was good so I was just hoping that they were right. "So what's your name?" he asked. When he looked at me I finally got a good close up glance at him, and his face was perfect. My favorite thing about him was his stunning, gorgeous, sparkling green eyes.

"Bella." I said. He laughed.

"It sure fits." He said. I looked at him confused, until I finally realized what he meant. Bella meant beautiful in Italian- he just called me beautiful! I smiled.

"Well you're not too shabby yourself." I said as he laughed again, the most gorgeous of all laughs. "So do you have a name?"

"I do actually." He said. I waited. He didn't say anymore so I smiled.

"And are you gonna tell me?" he laughed again.

"Edward."

"Well nice to meet you Edward." I said and he nodded. He was a really good dancer. I noticed all of the girls around us were staring at him, but I was pleased when I looked up and saw him only looking at me. We danced to 8 songs before I was gasping for breath. He grabbed my hand again and led me off the dance floor to the 'bar'.

"One water please." Edward said with a smile. The waitress nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He handed it to me and I drank more than half of it in one sip. He laughed as I put down the bottle.

"How can you not be thirsty?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know I'm just not. I like dancing."

"Well you're good at it, I'll tell you that!"

"Thanks love." He said grinning. I smiled right back at the nickname.

"Wow do you work out?" we both turned to see a petite blonde haired girl with big, bright blue eyes standing there. She reached forward and grabbed Edward's bicep. "I'm Tanya by the way." She said as she looked up at him, batted her eyelashes, and gave him a perfectly white smile. Edward smiled back at the gorgeous girl, but shrugged out of her grip.

"Edward. And yeah I do, thanks." He said. I sighed, only watching two gorgeous people who were probably meant to be together.

"Well that sounds fun. I'd like to hear more about it, if you wanna come over and hang with me and my friends." Tanya tilted her head back to indicate she was talking about a bunch of people standing in a corner. Edward smiled.

"No thanks." He said as he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm kind of with someone." Tanya looked at me as if she was noticing me for the first time. She sighed and turned back to Edward.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will be necessary." Edward said, flashing a gorgeous smile. Tanya glared at me then sauntered off back to her friends. Edward removed his arm from my waist after she was out of sight. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin. I smiled at him and took his arm and put it back to where it had been a second ago.

"Don't worry, I kinda liked it there." I said as he laughed, but kept his arm where it was. "Hey do you wanna meet my friends?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't scare him away. He smiled.

"Sure."

"Great!" I said with a smile as I led him over to the table where the other four still sat. As we got there Edward smiled in shock.

"Emmett?" he said as he shook hands with my brother. I stood there in confusion.

"You guys know each other?" I asked. Edward nodded and Emmett explained.

"Yeah he was at the orphanage I was at before Dad adopted me. We were buds."

"Oh." I said in understanding. 10 years ago when I was 7 my Dad decided that he wanted to adopt a son. He ended up adopting 8 year old Emmett. We became really close and he was one of my favorite people in the world.

"So where are you now?" Emmett asked as Edward and I sat down.

"Well I was adopted about a month or two after you. My parents lived in Chicago and were just visiting family here so they took me back with them. About a month ago though my mom really wanted to come back to where she had grown up so we moved here and, well, now here I am."

"Are you going to Forks High in the fall?" Rose asked. I knew she wasn't really interested, but she asked for me.

"Yeah."

"OMG! That's where we go to school!" Alice said like it was a huge deal and there were a million other schools he could go to. We all laughed and continued talking with the same carefree attitude. Edward was easy to talk to and he fit in well with our group. After a while of talking I looked down at my watch to see it was 10:30. I sighed.

"Em, Dad said be home by 11." He looked down at his watch and sighed. It was clear he didn't want to leave either, but he stood up, and the party sort of broke up. As everyone else was shrugging on their coats I turned to Edward.

"Well summers almost over. Two more weeks and I guess I'll see you here and at school. Are you going to be here again next Saturday?" He smiled at my invitation.

"As long as you're here I will be too."

"Great!" I said with a smile.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Edward asked, his question catching me off guard. I stared into his stunning green eyes and smiled.

"After tonight I do." When I spoke his eyes lit up. At that second Emmet turned his back to walk over to the door, and Edward leaned in and stole a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Buonanotte amore." I stared back at Edward confused. He laughed at my expression. "It's italian. Means Goodnight love." He said with a smile. I smiled right back.

"Buon whatever to you too." He laughed at that and I leaned in for a hug, and soon, too soon, I had to let go as I followed my friends out the door. Before the door closed I turned back to blow a kiss to Edward. He laughed as he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. I laughed too, but then sighed as the door closed, because it felt like I was leaving a part of me behind.

**A/n: TA-DA! Hahahss how was it? Lol i love it. Its ****a bit shorter than I wanted but short and sweet. (: hope you love it as much as I do**

**~rose**


End file.
